


Staring At You

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Gen, Out of Character, Photo Shoots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 「Staring at you staring at me. It's a slow dance but I believe.」





	Staring At You

**Author's Note:**

> 基于Eddy拍Brett比较多这一事实延展的脑洞文。

“你去Rosa的派对吗？”Eddy进门时Brett忽然问道。他坐在桌边扭过头来，腰背习惯性地挺得笔直。Eddy把书包放在自己的桌子边，“不去。”

“那借我相机吧，”Brett说。Eddy条件反射地摸了摸自己的书包：“不。”

“借我吧，”Brett又问了一遍，“我保证会好好对它。”

“不借，”Eddy再一次拒绝了。他很少拒绝Brett，所以他知道Brett会发问：“为什么？”

他没想好借口，但是说谎的秘诀之一就在于斩钉截铁：“我要用。”

“你要去哪儿吗？”Brett追问道。

“我得练习，”Eddy说。秘诀之二：反客为主。“你就不能用手机吗？”

Brett耸耸肩。“行吧，你加油，争取做个摄影博主。”他垂下头去在纸上写写画画，不时看一眼屏幕。Eddy隔着书包摸了摸相机的形状，松开手。

* * *

Eddy喜欢拍照。他的手机里总是存着各种自拍和景物照，大部分不堪入目。每年Brett生日的时候，他都会发张丑照给Brett，然后欣赏Brett的白眼。

Brett是除了自拍和景物最常出现的主题，这主要是因为Brett和他在一起的时间最多。Eddy经常会有一些“奇思妙想”，便差遣Brett去帮忙实现——这种图构成了丑照的第一大来源。另外他也会拍下值得记录的时刻，比如Brett在竞赛中拿了第一名，或者他们俩因为翘课被罚做家务。无聊的时候他会一张一张地翻照片，有时也拉着Brett一起看。“你还记得这个吗，”他说，“你试图耍帅摔断了腿哈哈哈哈哈！”而Brett会立刻往前翻：“你怎么好意思说我，你看看你穿的是什么呀？”

Eddy笑倒在地上——那条裙子对他来说真的太小了。

* * *

“Eddy？”Rosa的声音听起来模糊不清，Eddy皱着眉把手机拿远，屏幕上显示的是Brett的号码。“Eddy，Brett喝醉了。你来接他吗？”

又是这样。Brett随随便便地把手机密码告诉别人，只有Eddy不知道。“我来，”他总是会把手机拿回去，确保Eddy不会看到。不是说Eddy非要知道不可，但是Rosa都知道——那就等于全世界都知道了——而Eddy还是不知道。他甚至还和Brett做了五年的朋友呢！

Eddy压下不满。“我这就来。把地址发给我。”

Rosa发出一连串令人毛骨悚然的尖细笑声。“你应该来派对，”她说。“这样可以省多少话费呀。”

Eddy咽下一句“我得练习”。“帮我看着点Brett，”他转而说道，“别让他发酒疯。”

又是一连串的咯咯笑声。“他乖得很，只要你不在。”一片哄笑中电话挂断了。Eddy对着屏幕皱眉。这是什么意思？

他拿起钱包和车钥匙，想了想，还是带上了相机。

* * *

相机是Brett送的成年礼物。“以后把我拍得好看点，”他说。“这么多年了也该把技术练出来了吧！”

Eddy在“谢谢你”和“我故意的”之间纠结许久，举起相机对着Brett一通乱拍。Brett呻吟着伸手遮住镜头。“还给我！”他大叫，“我送你不是为了让你拍更多黑照的！”他们打闹着穿过各个房间，最后停在Eddy的卧室里，开始了一轮枕头大战。

玩笑以外，Eddy确实努力了。他学习构图、色彩、明暗，等等等等，自觉进展不错。他维持了一个博客，逐渐有人关注他，称赞他或与他交流。Brett偶尔也会说：“这张不错嘛！”

但大部分时候，Brett的反应还是：“这什么鬼？！”

自然而然，Eddy发誓要让Brett拜服。

* * *

Brett醒着的时候很少摘下眼镜，甚至洗澡都会把眼镜戴进浴室。是人都有好奇心，所以不能怪Eddy把他扶上车以后，伸出魔爪把Brett的眼镜摘了下来。Brett任他施为，闭着眼睛靠在车窗上。他这次安静得反常，Eddy警告道：“你要是吐了，期末你就给我当二提。”

“我总是给你当二提，”Brett说。

“那就以后都给我当二提，”Eddy坐地起价。Brett点点头，然后痛苦地蜷缩了一下。Eddy扶着他往后仰，给他系上安全带。他直起身，看见Brett靠在椅背上，颈部拉伸出优美的线条。他拿出相机，快速拍了张照片。

“为什么不借我相机？”Brett忽然问道。

Eddy没料到他还醒着。他把相机收起来，发动轿车。Brett迷迷瞪瞪地盯着后视镜，等他们掉了头，他说：“我以为你会多拍几张。”

“醉鬼没有什么好拍的，”Eddy撒谎说。

“我不是醉鬼，”Brett嘟囔。“我就喝了一——点点。”他动了动胳膊，可能是想抬手示意。他转过头来，往Eddy的方向倒下。安全带拦住了他。

“我们做个交换吧，你给我看你的相机，我告诉你我的手机密码。”

Eddy惊异地瞥了他一眼。“兄弟，你竟然还能说这么复杂的句子。”

“我练习，”Brett含混地说。

* * *

**那一张** 照片拍摄于某个夏日的午后，就好像某种烂俗的小说情节似的。Brett刚结束全部的考试，困得极了，倒头就睡。他趴在枕头上，露出小半张脸和一只抱着枕头的手。他的衬衫皱了，露出一小片雪白的下背部。随手扯过的被单裹住下半身，勾勒出起伏的曲线。阳光给他镀上一层柔和的金色。Eddy抄起相机拍了一张。效果很好，事实上，有点太好了。

“你转职做人像拍摄了吗？”ksby给他留言，“情色感把握得很好。”

Eddy差点跳起来。他立刻删掉了这张。他仔细审视这张照片。他没看出来ksby说的情色感，但他意识到Brett其实非常好看。

他头一次意识到以前的照片是多大的浪费。

然后，如果他拍得更多，那也是因为他对美的追求，对吧？

* * *

Eddy把Brett拖到沙发上，扯掉他的鞋子，自己也累了。他把相机收好，去洗了个澡出来，发现Brett坐了起来。“好些了吗？”他问。

Brett点点头。他眼神发直，Eddy怀疑他并没有真的听到自己说话。他擦着头发走进卧室，随手抓了件T恤套上，然后扑倒在床上。半睡半醒间他听到Brett走进来，但后者没发出什么声响。Eddy翻了个身，很快睡着了。

* * *

情色感，那是什么？Eddy认为ksby就是在瞎扯。Brett可能是他的世界里和性最为隔绝的存在了。

“你在……拍我吗？”Brett看起来非常疑惑。Eddy耸耸肩。这个Brett一点都不情色，好吗？他刚经历一场水仗，半湿不干的头发垂下来，衣服全黏在身上了。他扯着T恤下摆把衣服脱到一半，忽然回过头来看Eddy。Eddy冷静地收起相机。“我得记下你惨败的时刻。”他斩钉截铁地说。

“哥们，我说了别再拍丑照了，”Brett自暴自弃地把T恤扯下来，撸了把头发。“你得帮我赢回去。”他把Eddy拽起来，推着他走向海边。一切正常。

只除了。

Eddy不再和Brett一起回顾照片了。当他翻着照片，意识到有Brett的照片百分之五十以上都没好好穿衣服、百分之三十的焦点集中在Brett的嘴唇、手指和脖子上、百分之十的照片甚至不能分类进PG13以后，他发现ksby是对的。Brett是有那么一点情色吧，但那是他自己的原因，Eddy只是一个记录的。

至少ksby只说对了一半：Brett只占了他的照片的百分之四十不到，其余都是景物，所以他还不算转职。

* * *

Eddy醒来时感觉异样。他思考了片刻，意识到他的床头坐着本该安然躺在书包中的相机。他从床上弹起来，看向Brett，后者正睡得不省人事。Eddy把相机拿起来，深吸了一口气。他立刻就注意到新增的那张照片。它实在不是一张好照片，光线一塌糊涂，甚至没能对焦。内容就更是——乏善可陈。卧室门框中，Eddy自己光裸的背对着镜头。Eddy看了眼时间，昨天晚上。

他深深吸了一口气，放下相机。他的脑子乱哄哄的，但有一件事他很清楚。他摇醒Brett，在他愤怒的瞪视下问道：“你的手机密码是多少？”

Brett的表情柔和了下来。“0323，”他说。

Eddy从他枕头旁边拿起手机，给Rosa发了条消息。“你为什么不告诉我？”

“Eddy？”那边迅速地回道。然后，“太早了，操。”接着，“因为有趣。”

Eddy打了两行脏话，然后删掉了。Rosa说得对，太早了。他躺下来，睡了过去。


End file.
